Billy Maximoff
School Life Billy started attending Marvel in 2008, joining sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance since he was four years old, following his father, Erik Lehnsherr, joining the school's teaching staff. Though not part of Marvel top students, Billy's best subjects are History and R.E. He spends a lot of time in after school clubs in order to get extra credit. Those clubs are Newsletter, Philosophy, Debate, Astronomy and Yoga. Home Life Billy is part of the second set of twins along with his twin brother, Tommy, born to Erik Lehnsherr and Natalya Maximoff. His older twin siblings are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, and he also has an older half sister Lorna Dane. His parents met in Transia where they quickly had the older twins, and then moved to America where they had himself and Tommy. When Billy was only two years old their father would leave them in favour of his mission to get revenge on the people that murdered his own parents. Despite this,the four of them had a happy upbringing. Their mother remarried to a man named Shepherd Kaplan, who played a brilliant father to them all. However, in 2005 Natalya and Shepherd would meet their demise in a car accident, leaving the four siblings to be reunited with Erik, who was now working as a teacher at Marvel and living with fellow teacher, Charles Xavier. Despite not having an active part in his life since he was two, Billy and his siblings easily warmed up to Erik and even more so, Charles. The Maximoff siblings, along with Lorna, all live together with Erik and Charles, in the latter's mansion. They were also later joined by Charles' estranged son, David Haller. Out of his family Billy is closest to Wanda, who despite being only a year older than him, he has always looked up to. She always gives him words of encouragement when he needs them. Personal Life Billy is in many ways the exact opposite of his twin brother; polite and even-tempered, though easily rattled. He often gets irritated by his twin brother's impulsiveness but cares deeply for him, and is his biggest supporter when everyone else finds him too much trouble. Though he was bullied constantly in primary school for his sexuality that showed itself early, and his fanboyness, making friends once he reached Marvel came easy. The first friend he made was Nathaniel Richards, and together they gradually make the group, Young Avengers. Billy's best friend is Teddy Altman, who is also his boyfriend. Billy had known he was gay from a young age, and despite being previously bullied for it, had always been comfortable with his sexuality. At aged fifteen, March 7th 2012, Year 10, Billy began dating Teddy, and the two have been together now for over two years. Despite being Jewish, Billy practises Wiccan, along with his older sister Wanda Trivia * Billy's favourite movie is The Sound of Music * He loves Games of Thrones Category:12.6 Category:New York Category:Teachers with Students Category:LGBTQ Category:Dead Parents Category:Jewish